221B Baker Street
221B Baker Street is the London home of Sherlock Holmes in the canon stories and in most adaptations. The owner and landlady of the house is Mrs. Hudson. Baker Street in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Stories 221B Baker Street first appeared in A Study in Scarlet when Holmes and Watson rented it from the landlady, Mrs. Hudson. Watson moved away after marriage in The Sign of the Four. Watson had said that the monthly rent Holmes pays was almost equal to the full value of the house. Baker Street was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. In the United Kingdom, postal addresses with a number followed by a letter may indicate a separate address within a larger, often residential building. Baker Street in Holmes' time was a high-class residential district, and Holmes' apartment was probably part of a Georgian terrace. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Intentions We met next day as he had arranged, and inspected the rooms at No. 221B, Baker Street, of which he had spoken at our meeting. They consisted of a couple of comfortable bed-rooms and a single large airy sitting-room, cheerfully furnished, and illuminated by two broad windows. (Arthur Conan Doyle, A Study in Scarlet, 1887) When the Sherlock Holmes stories were first published, street numbers in Baker Street only went up to 100, which was presumably why Sir Arthur Conan Doyle chose a higher street number for the location of his hero, to prevent any person's actual residence from being affected by the stories' popularity. The section north of Marylebone Road near Regent's Park – now including 221 Baker Street – was known in Conan Doyle's lifetime as Upper Baker Street. In his first manuscript, Conan Doyle put Holmes house in "Upper Baker Street," indicating that if he had a house in mind, it would have been there. However, a British crime novelist named Nigel Morland claimed that, late in Conan Doyle's life, he identified the intersection of Baker Street and George Street, about 500 metres south of Marylebone Road, as the location of 221B. Description Sherlock (2010) "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street. Afternoon!" ''-A Study In Pink'' 221B Baker Street is a flat owned by Mrs. Hudson who rents it out to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. The pair move into the flat during A Study In Pink. The flat is upstairs from Mrs Hudson's. It contains a living room with two windows, a fireplace, two armchairs and a couch. Remarkable are the four different wallpapers. The other rooms are a kitchen, a bath and two bedrooms. One of them, John's, is upstairs. Fake Drug raid In A Study In Pink Sherlock and John comes home to the flat to find out DI Greg Lestrade and fellow police offices are conducting a fake drugs raid to force Sherlock to share his conclusions with the police otherwise the drug raid becomes real. "Break in" In A Scandal in Belgravia three American agents break into Baker Street and tried to find Irene Adler's camera phone. Mrs. Hudson rescued it by faking to burst into tears. Sherlock called Greg explaining the situation, and added on that he needed an ambulance because the agent had fallen out of the window. He then proceeded to throw the agent out of the window, onto Mrs. Hudson's bins, a number of times. List of objects that can be found at 221B *Skull (declared as a "friend" of Sherlock's) *Union Jack cushion *Sudokube *Microwave (containing - at one point - a glass full of human eyes) *Water heater *Fairylights *Music stand *London A-Z *Bible *Knife (keeps unopened letters in their place on the mantlepiece) *Microscope *Periodic Table of the Elements (in Sherlock's bedroom) *Box with a prepared bat *Decorative bison skull with headphones attached *Cluedo board *Both John and Sherlock's computers *John's handgun *A small tea table *John's RAMC mug *An impressive assortment of laboratory glassware *Vintage casing of different ammunition Elementary 221B Baker Street is to appear in season two of Elementary as Mycroft Holmes' new home. Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson stay there with him whilst they are in London revistiting an old case of Holmes'.Rhys Ifans Set for Recurring Role on Second Season of CBS' ELEMENTARY, TV News Desk, tv.broadwayworld.com, 26th June, 2013, 4:24 PM. Also see: *Museums References de:Baker Street 221 b Category:Locations Category:Locations: Canon Category:London Category:United Kingdom Category:Locations: Sherlock (2010) Category:Locations: Elementary